


bind me up, make me yours

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Dom Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sam, Top Sam, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like hell you are! You tell me what’s eating at you right the fuck now or I swear to god –“ he didn’t plan to lose control like this but it    happened, the Mark burning on his arm and feeding from his anger. This is why he nearly misses the blush creeping up from the collar of Sam’s shirt up to his cheeks like it only ever does when he was aroused but why would he – oh. </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>It's been two weeks since Dean was cured of his demoness but Sam still can't meet his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bind me up, make me yours

Something was definitely wrong between them. To be fair, these days hardly anything wasn’t wrong anymore – there seemed to always be something askew in their relationship and Dean was willing to admit he was at least as much at fault as it was Sam. But most of the time he at least knew what it was he – or Sam, but mostly he – did wrong.

This time he had no idea – besides the obvious of course. It had been not even two weeks ago when he had been chasing Sammy around the bunker with a hammer in his hands and black in his eyes. But they had talked about it – well, as much as Winchesters talk about stuff like this, that is. He had tried to apologize and Sam had told him in his own way that it was okay. Only, it didn’t feel like it. His brother was still wary around him, hesitant to come close or let himself be touched by Dean.

Dean had thought maybe Sam truly didn’t want his big brother to touch him anymore – be it sexual or otherwise. That was until he had seen the longing in Sam’s gaze whenever he thought Dean wasn’t looking. Kid had never learned that there wasn’t a time Dean wouldn’t look at Sam. The raw emotions in his little brother’s eyes had made his knees buckle slightly. And still, Sam avoided his eyes whenever Dean looked back at him like he was afraid. Like they were Orpheus and Eurydice and Dean was about to vanish as soon as Sam would be looking at him. Knowing his geeky little brother this even sounded like a plausible explanation.

After two weeks of tension between them – of Dean being on his toes the whole time, expecting Sam to leave him every second now – he had enough. He cornered Sam in his room and placed himself strategically in front of the door, effectively blocking all escape routes.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong or are we still pretending everything’s peachy?”

Eyes looking down, shifting to the right and landing somewhere near Dean’s shoulder.

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about. ‘m fine.”

“Like hell you are! You tell me what’s eating at you right the fuck now or I swear to god –“ he didn’t plan to lose control like this but it happened, the Mark burning on his arm and feeding from his anger. This is why he nearly misses the blush creeping up from the collar of Sam’s shirt up to his cheeks like it only ever does when he was aroused but why would he – oh.

_Oh_.

They had only ever scratched the surface of this dynamic in their bedroom but he remembers how well Sam had taken to being given orders. How his body had gone lax and his eyes had rested trustingly on Dean whenever they had let this game take its course. Dean had only asked once – more brave after a third of a bottle of Johnny Walker in his veins – why Sam seemed to enjoy giving up his control to Dean.

Sam hadn’t answered for a long time, so long that Dean had thought he wouldn’t at all or even was offended by the question (Dean probably would have been). But then he had looked up with a fond expression on his face.

“Because I’m not really giving up control. You are in charge; you decide what we do, yeah. But I know you, Dean. And I trust you. I know if I said stop, if I used my safeword you would stop – no questions asked. And the things you order me to do? You don’t do them to only take your pleasure, far from it. You take the control and with it all the responsibility and you do exactly what you’ve done all your life. You look out for me. In these moments it’s like I can finally let go. I can trust you to make the right decisions, to tell me what you want and to tell me when I’ve done something right or wrong. You have no idea how liberating this is. I don’t have to guess all the time, afraid to do it wrong, to ruin things – I’m not afraid to let you down. That’s why.”

Maybe it was time to see how much of that trust was still there and to gain some of what was lost back.

“Sam, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me. Please.” Dean knows he doesn’t use this word very often and Sam would understand the gravity of it. Sam looks like he wants to question him but then he simply nods his assent.

“Do you still trust me?”

He expects Sam to take some time to reply and he is still not sure what his answer will be but to his utter surprise Sam doesn’t even hesitate before he says “Yes. I do, Dean.” with absolute sincerity in his voice. Dean is momentarily rendered speechless by the miracle that is his little brother.

When he finds his voice again he says “Then please trust me on this, too. I want you to get naked and lay down on the bed. On your back, arms and legs spread out. Can you do that for me, Sammy?”

Sam then tarries for the first time, looking unsure for the fraction of a moment before he starts to strip of his clothes with measured movements. Dean notices how he still favors his right shoulder slightly and makes a mental note to be extra careful.

He gets distracted from his plans by the beautiful sight of more and more skin being revealed, the play of muscles strangely captivating. Sam is still way too thin, has been since he took on the trials and Dean hopes by fixing what’s broken between them he can get Sam back to his old healthy frame. But just because he lacks some meat on his bones doesn’t mean he’s not the most breathtaking sight Dean was ever allowed to witness.

When even the last piece of offensive clothing is stripped off and Sam is standing in front of him without any barriers between them Dean knows he is on the right track. Because even if his brother looks a bit unsure and a lot vulnerable he also seems to really enjoy Dean’s appreciative gaze so he decides to give him a smile and whispers “Gorgeous, Sammy. Absolutely gorgeous.” Sam’s blush makes the whole thing ten times better.

Sam goes over to the bed and lies down as instructed while Dean goes over to where he knows Sam keeps some ropes. They are a bit too rough for this kind of thing but Dean doesn’t plan on binding them too tightly. He goes to stand right next to the bed where the stunning sight of his naked brother spread out on the covers awaits him. He swallows hard before holding up the ropes.

“I want to tie you up. I won’t bind them too tight so you can slip out at any time. Is this okay?”

Again Dean is slightly thrown by how fast Sam agrees with a hopeful glint in his eyes. It seems like Dean is not the only one who wants to fix things between them. He really hopes by the end of this session Sam will be able to look him in the eyes again. This is his goal for now. One step at the time.

He hurries over to start with Sam’s ankles and brings them each to the edge of the bed before securing them to the bedposts with a piece of rope, spreading Sam’s legs in the process. It gives him a heady feeling to still be fully clothed while he touches Sam like this and his dick is showing a serious interest in the proceedings.

Like promised he binds the rope rather loosely, just enough pull for Sam to feel it. He repeats the procedure with Sam’s wrists – mindful of his injured shoulder – before he steps back and looks at his handiwork. He is embarrassed to admit it but he feels like he could come from the sight alone.

It takes him a moment to realize how hard Sam already is, too enraptured with the way his long limbs look all spread out for him. Seems like they both enjoy this so far.

While he strips of his own clothes he can feel Sam’s eyes on him the whole time. It makes him a bit lightheaded, all blood suddenly dropping south.

He makes his way over to the bed on wobbly legs and climbs up there to straddle Sam’s thighs before he places his hands on his brother’s broad chest. He plays idly with the hair between his pecs while he thinks about how to approach this the best way.

He wants to show Sam that he can trust Dean and that Dean still wants him. Needs him. He wants to reinvigorate their bond. He wants to proof to Sam that he would never want to harm him, not when he’s in his right mind.

His thought process must have taken too long because the body underneath him starts to squirm. No time like the present then. He just had to trust his instincts when it comes to Sammy because they never failed him when they grew up.

“Okay, this is how we’re gonna do this. I want you to listen closely to me and tell me if you feel uncomfortable with anything I mention. Understood?”

“First things first. What’s your safeword?”

“Apple pie.”

Raised eyebrow.

“Sir.”

“Very good. I’m going to ride you and I want you to stay still and not move unless I say so. I decide how fast I take you or how deep. If I say thrust up you do so and if I say slower or deeper than you follow my order. Understood?”

Another nod.

“That’s my good boy. You’re doing so good, Sammy. As a reward you can be as loud as you want – don’t hold back. Let me hear you. And if you feel like it’s too much or anything doesn’t feel right what will you do?”

“I use my safeword. Sir.”

“Such a good little boy.”

Dean practically purrs by now. They are both far from unaffected but Sam’s cock is practically weeping with pre-cum. Which is a good thing because it has been a while for Dean and Sam is nothing but proportional. He gets the lube from the bedside table and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers before he reaches back and circles his hole with two fingers.

Sam’s eyes follow his movements with rapt attention, pupils dilating and hazel nearly swallowed up by black. Both men hold their breath before one finger breaches his entrance and both let out a strangled moan in unison. Dean knows how much Sam loves preparing him and how much he wishes to be the one doing it now but it needs to be like this. Sam needs to trust Dean and he needs to see that this goes both ways.

All too soon he decides to add another finger, impatient to get this show on the road and to finally have Sam inside of him. Being connected again after way too long. He wants to forget all the strangers he fucked while he had been a demon. He wants Sam to own him just like he owns Sam.

Two fingers burn but the pain is not unwelcome. It reminds him of what is to come once it’s Sam who replaces his admittedly thick fingers. The thought alone has him fucking back on his fingers, hips bucking up in an aborted motion. He feels Sam shaking slightly underneath him and he knows it is torture for him to stay still like this. His breathing is already labored and breathy whimpers escape his throat.

“Shhh, Sammy. You’re doing so good. You are such a well-behaved boy, following my orders like this. I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait to have you in me, to take your thick cock and squeeze it with my tight hole. It’s been so long, Sammy. You will split me right open.”

During his little dirty talk he worked a third finger in and is fucking himself on them in abandonment. Sam underneath him is moaning loudly, breathy gasps of “Oh god.” and “Dean!” falling from his lips.

He wants to go on like this, wants to make Sam watch him getting off from fucking himself with his fingers but again it needs to be like this. He just hopes they’ll have more opportunities in the future. Pulling his fingers out leaves him strangely empty and he hurries to spread some lube over Sam’s thick and throbbing length and makes sure to squeeze the base of his dick for good measure. “Don’t want you to come until I say so darlin’.”

Then he squats on his haunches and takes his brother’s cock in one hand to hold it steady while positioning himself above it. He leads it to his gaping entrance before slowly sinking down, swallowing Sammy’s thick cockhead inch by maddening inch. Dean takes it deliberately slow, torturing them both. Sam’s face is scrunched up in concentration and he has bitten his lip so hard there is some blood. Dean can relate.

When he has finally sunken down to the base he takes some deep breaths. The burning subsides quickly but the feeling of fullness is nearly overwhelming. He tries to catch Sam’s eyes because he wants to feel their connection on all levels but Sam still refuses him. He will have to work for it then.

He starts to move, circling his hips in figure eights and tenses up his inner muscles now and then in a random rhythm he knows drives Sam insane. His little brother is totally lost in pleasure and all his inner barriers are stripped away like the clothes he had shed earlier. Now was the time.

“Look at me Sammy.”

He puts as much authority in his voice as he can and reluctantly Sam follows his order. Dean bents down and kisses him sweetly, whispering “My good boy.” when he pulls away. He makes a point of holding Sam’s eyes the whole time while he picks up his movements again and rides Sam slow and deep.

“I want to thank you Sammy. You’re so amazing. After everything you can still trust me. I don’t know how I deserve you but I will selfishly take you. But I want you to know it goes both ways. I trust you. I’m yours. And I won’t disappear when you look at me. You got me back Sammy and I’m here to stay. Got it?”

During his last questions he pulls up while tensing his muscles again, creating perfect friction for Sam. He’s still maintaining eye contact with him and he tries to convey everything he feels. Sam’s mouth is open and his eyes speak of pure ecstasy. That and love. Hope. Trust.

It’s nearly too much for Dean so he decides to pull off the rest of his plan before he loses it completely.

“Will you let me show you that I would never hurt you willingly? Not when I’m myself I mean. Do you trust me to show you?”

It’s obviously hard for Sam to follow their conversation and it fills Dean with pride that he can reduce his smart ass of a brother to this but he needs Sam to pay attention. He stops moving altogether and looks expectantly at him.

A needy mewl comes from Sam and Dean has to squeeze his own cock to starve off his orgasm. Jesus fucking Christ.

“Yes, Sir. Show me. I trust you. I swear I do.”

“That’s my boy.”

With that Dean starts to move again, this time fucking himself on Sam’s dick with much more force. He is so close already.

Then he puts his hands around Sam’s throat and squeezes.

Sam is looking at him in shock but Dean just says “Trust me little brother. I got you.” Sam relaxes at this.

It’s hard to move his hips up and down while squeezing Sam’s throat at the same time so he orders “Thrust up, Sammy. I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Make me come on your cock.”

And god bless him when he does.

Dean has no idea where Sam takes the strength from but his thrusts are fast and hard, hitting his prostate with nearly every stroke. He practically bounces on Sam’s cock by now and he feels the pressure growing in his groin. He doesn’t cut off Sam’s air supply completely but he must be lightheaded by now. As if to prove him right Sam’s movements get erratic, his thrusts short little stabs, every single one hitting his sweet spot head on.

He feels his orgasm hitting him with force and not much warning so he pulls his hands off Sam’s windpipe and says “Come for me Sammy.”

And Sam does.

His whole body shudders with wave after wave of pleasure rippling through him. He trashes so hard that one of his wrists pull free. But the most amazing thing is his eyes. They are directly trained on Dean’s and they hold so much love and gratitude in them that Dean feels embarrassing tears burn in his eyes.

That’s when Sam blacks out.

When his brother comes to it again Dean has already cleaned them both and removed the ropes. They’re both lying underneath the covers with Sam’s head pillowed on Dean’s warm chest. Dean’s fingers are playing idly with his hair while his other hand rests just above Sam’s heart.

Sam turns slightly and places a kiss just above Dean’s tattoo.

“Thank you.”

They both fall asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
